


Chains

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Dark, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Raywood, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, Torture, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death by electrocution is not fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ryanhaywood-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> There is extreme torture in the beginning, the fluff is at the end.

Ray took deep, shaky breaths. His whole body ached, and his vision was blurred. Blood flowed freely from him wounds, dripping onto the cold concrete floor. His breath showed as he exhaled, his whole body shook. He opened one eye, looking to his side, trying to see his torturer. His wrists were bound together, and hung above his head.

They grinned, and held the knife against his neck harshly, causing blood to bead onto the knife.

“Are you ready to talk yet?” They cooed in his ear, their breath hot and sweaty on the back of his neck.

He said nothing, just continued to take deep breaths, trying to hold onto his consciousness. He couldn’t let them know his secret. Not yet.

He closed his eyes and he felt the blade move softly from his neck to his back, leaving a light trail of blood.

He felt the tip enter his flesh and cringed in pain as warm blood traveled down his back. The person carved into his back roughly, going over the bruises and scrapes that were already there. He cringed and tensed his shoulders tightly, not daring to make a sound. His teeth clenched together as he felt pain rush through him, trying to keep himself awake.

He felt every tug of the knife, every slice going through his flesh. He felt every little thing, the warm blood seeping down every part of his body, the throbbing in his head that wouldn’t go away, every slow heartbeat. His vision blurred into black, and suddenly there was nothing. Nothing, no thoughts, no pain. Just nothingness.

\--

He gasped awake, pulling on his chain bindings, before remembering what happened. He mentally cursed himself for being weak. He looked around, everything still blurry. He sighed through his nose, and the door opened, a bright light blinding him.

He looked at the person who entered, a bored look on his face. They stopped and stared at him, before grinning.

“I thought so…” The familiar voice made Ray feel nauseous.

They grabbed his throat roughly, his air supply being cut off. He struggled, trying to regain his breath, his eyes watering.

“Oh, we are going to have so much fun here.” They whispered sweetly, letting go of his throat. He gasped and coughed, trying to regain the oxygen he lost, before he felt a knife slicing open his stomach. Blood sprayed against the ground, and continued to flow as he felt his consciousness fade away again.

Ray gasped again, pulling against his bindings, once again forgetting where he was. He stopped when he heard the hum of electricity in his ear, not daring to look at the source. He looked down, only to find something taped to his skin. He couldn’t make it out, before he heard a soft giggle behind him.

“I’ll give you this chance now to talk, Narvaez.” The familiar voice make the hairs on his neck stand up. “Just tell me where I can find him.”

Ray stayed silent, looking at the ground.

“Really?” The voice acted disappointed. “Oh well, guess it’s your choice.”

A switch was pulled, and Ray felt more pain that he ever had in his life. He yelled out, pain rushed through him and he screamed. Every muscle in his body tensed tightly, causing him to thrash against his chains. Suddenly, everything stopped. He gasped, cringing in pain as he felt his muscles relax too suddenly. He barely caught his breath before it happened again, causing him to scream in pain again.

By the end of it, his throat was sore from screaming and his heart hurt. He knew he was going to die soon, and honestly hoped for it. His arm hair was singed, and his muscles ached more than ever before. He just wanted it to end.

He felt a knife against his neck again, and hot breath against his neck. His whole body shook, and he felt fear for the first time since his arrival.

“So, Narvaez,” The voice spoke softly in his ear, shivers going down his spine. “ _Where is the Vagabond_?”

“I’ll never tell you.” Ray hissed, and the knife was removed from his throat.

“You’re finally speaking. How does it feel, Narvaez? To be brought down to your knees from your little tower?” The voice spoke sweetly in his ear, and he felt his hair get tugged back, causing him to cringe.

They let go, and walked over to the switch again. Ray felt fear rise up in his throat, before the switch was pulled and he screamed again, before death came again.

\--

He gasped awake once again, and looked around trying to find out what pain he would experience next. He felt his throat tighten when he saw a red item sitting in the corner, knowing exactly what it was. His eyes widened in fear as the door opened again, this time two people walking in.

He watched them, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. One of them, the bigger one, had grabbed the gasoline can, and was splashing it onto him. The cold liquid made him shudder, and he spit out some that had gotten in his mouth. He shook with cold and fear as one of them walked behind him.

“Are you cold, Narvaez?” The familiar voice cooed in his ear, making him move his head away from it. “Just tell us where the Vagabond is, and we’ll let you go.”

“Fuck you.” Ray spat, and he knew the person behind him frowned.

“Oh well. Guess we’ll just help you warm up.” They said, and turned to the burly man who was now looking directly at Ray with bright blue eyes that made him feel sick with longing. Ray looked away, feeling his heart ache.

“Haywood,” The voice said, and Ray’s head whipped up again, meeting his eyes with the man in the corner, who just gave him a grin. He felt joy for the first time in months. “Take care of him.”

They walked in front of Ray, looking at him from a safe distance. Suddenly, a shotgun was to their head, and they’re eyes widened.

“Haywood, what do you think you’re doing?” They asked, fear obviously in their voice. He just grinned at him, before pulling the trigger, blood and brains spraying the wall. Ray couldn’t stop himself from grinning, trying to form words but he just couldn’t express his relief.

The shotgun was lowered, and there was an explosion on the other side of the building, causing Ray to look towards to door as it crashed open, and two more people walked.

“Oh, God, Ray-“Jack’s voice made him feel beyond relief. ”We’re so sorry we couldn’t reach you sooner.”

Ryan and Jack got to work removing his chains, and he fell to the ground. He felt Ryan wrap his arms around him, and just curled up against him. Michael stood at the door, watching for more men as the explosions continued.

Jack put her hand to her ear piece. “We’ve got him, He’s in terrible shape. Get the helicopter over here, _now._ ”

Ray just closed his eyes and tightened his grip against Ryan’s warm leather jacket as they ran up steps, and through doors, before Ray felt the warm sun on his pale skin. Gunshots sounded out close by, and the gust of helicopter blades felt amazing on his skin after nothing but pain and cold. He heard shouting and more explosions and he tensed up, before someone whispered in his ear.

“You’re okay. I’m here. We’re getting you out of here.” Ryan’s deep soothing voice calmed him, and he wanted to cry with relief. He could still smell the gasoline on his clothes, but he knew he was safe.

They climbed into the helicopter, gunshots blazed before he felt the copter take off, and the doors close. Ray just hugged Ryan close, not bothering to look up as they made a getaway, gliding across the sky as he heard one last, gigantic explosion, before everything was calm.

“Is he okay?” Lindsay’s concerned voice came from the driver’s seat, and he felt Ryan nod.

“Yeah, He just needs some rest.” Ryan’s voice relaxed him, and with a mix of the warmth radiating off of Ryan and his hand running through his hair, he felt himself drift off in a finally peaceful sleep.

\--

“Hey, Ray.” Ray felt his consciousness return as he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met by deep blue eyes staring at him kindly. He yawned and sat up, only to find himself in his own bed. It felt like heaven compared to the cold metal chains that held him up. He absent mindedly rubbed his wrists, feeling marks of where the shackles once were.

He looked up into Ryan’s soft eyes, and felt himself smile, despite the pain he was in. The familiar scent calmed him, and he just breathed it all in. He was safe. Ryan smiled at him, he was sitting down next to him.

“How you feeling, Rose?” The nickname made Ray’s heart jump.

“Like I was tortured for 2 months, but other than that I’m doing great.” Ray replied with a sarcastic smirk. “I’m _starving._ What do we have to eat?”

Ray rolled out of bed, before almost falling over, nausea eating at his stomach.

“Holy shit, okay.” Ray said as Ryan helped him stand. “Guess I’m a little more hungry than I thought I was.”

“You should probably take a shower before going out, you still smell like gasoline.” Ryan told him, helping him to the bathroom. “Oh yeah, Sorry about dousing you in it. Had to make my act seem real before I killed that fucker.”

Ray just smiled at him, remembering the blood and brains spraying against the wall, as he sat down on the toilet seat. Ryan turned the shower on, testing the water, before he began to help Ray undress.

“Wow, stripping me down already, huh? Guess you really missed me.” Ray said sarcastically, taking off his shirt as he smirked at Ryan.

“Oh, shut up.” Ryan smirked back, and began taking off his own clothes as Ray stepped into the shower. The feeling of the warm jets of water felt amazing, and he just stood under the current, before Ryan stepped in and began to help wash the gasoline, dirt, and dried blood off his body.

Ryan turned Ray around in the shower, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Ray returned it, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck as Ryan cupped his face, turning the kiss into something more as he pushed Ray against the wall of the shower, kissing down his neck, making him let out a moan.

“Listen, Ryan,” Ray said, causing Ryan to stop and look at him, “I get that you missed me, and I missed the fuck out of you too, but can banging wait ‘til I get something to eat?”

Ryan pulled away from Ray. “Sorry, I got carried away.” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, dude. I can’t wait to fuck either, but I’m starving.” Ray told him as he turned to water off and grabbed a couple towels as they dried themselves.

Once they were dressed, Ryan took Ray’s hand and led them out of their room, and into the living room, where everyone was sitting down. They all looked at him, and Gavin was the first to react.

“X-Ray!” Gavin squawked, and jumped up. He ran to Ray, and wrapped his arms around him, planting kisses all over his face. Geoff walked up to him, and grinned at him too, kissing him on the forehead. Jack wrapped her arms around him too, and they ended up tumbling onto the carpet as Lindsay, Michael, and Ryan all piled around him, giving him kisses all over his face and cuddling around him.

Ray just grinned and allowed them to shower him in two months’ worth of kisses and hugs. He felt his heart flutter, and almost all of his pain fade away. He was finally home.


End file.
